sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
People Of Doom
People Of Doom - Zespół grający szeroko pojętą muzykę rockową i metalową założony w miejscowości Sikory (Polska) jesienią 2012 roku z inicjatywy Anastazego Kałowicza i Thomas'a John'a. Teksty utworów charakteryzują się wulgarnością, ekspresją uczuć, nienawiścią wobec komercyjnej muzyki, ośmieszaniem sąsiada Klopczyka (2012-2014, obrażając go przy tym od najgorszych), Krytyką współczesnego świata i tematami życiowymi jak np. chodzenie na zakupy do biedronki. Początki, People Of Doom (2012) Początki zespołu sięgają jesieni 2012 roku, kiedy Thomas jechał Passatem z rodzinnego Czarnego Wielkiego w drogę nie wiadomo dokąd, lecz jego samochód zepsuł się w okolicy miejscowości Sikory. Wtedy szukał paliwa, ale okoliczny kiosk był zamknięty i chciał zapytać w pierwszym lepszym domu czy nie mają. Lecz po drodze trafił na swojego przyszłego kompana, a zarazem współzałożyciela zespołu, Anastazego Kałowicza, który kłócił się o coś ze swoją sąsiadką Honoratą Srucz. Przyczyna kłótni nie jest do dziś znana, ale Thomas z początku nie był zbyt miło potraktowany przez okolicznych, lecz jego perswazja wpłynęła na nich i wypili sobie po tanim winie marki Mocny Wieprz. Szybko weszli oni na drogę porozumienia i po pewnym czasie znajomości wpadli na niecodzienny pomysł: zaczęli zbierać ekipę z sąsiadów w celu uformowania zespołu, który po długich naradach nazwali People of Doom. , "Rozpierdol w Dyskotece" przedstawiające zespół który robi rozpierdol w dyskotece... Grupa nie była jeszcze uformowana a Honorata obejmowała instrument który niezbyt pojmowała. Twarz Thomas'a John'a została zastąpiona King'iem Diamond'em '''w celu ukrycia wizerunku.]] Skład formował się kilka dni. Na początku Thomas John (gitara prowadząca/rytmiczna) i Anastazy Kałowicz (gitara prowadząca/rytmiczna) wyszli z inicjatywą. Zaraz dołączył się Marian Kałowicz (syn Anastazego) który władał gitarą basową i śpiewał. Szybko po tym doszedł Marian Menda (perkusja) zwerbowany przez Thomasa. Na końcu namówli Honoratę Srucz (instrumenty klawiszowe) i Władzia Srucz (harmonijka). Po zaledwie kilku próbach zespół postanowił wziąć się za pierwszy album studyjny który mieli nagrywać w SRN Studio (Studio Rozpierdalacz Nakurwiacz) znajdujące się w Carnym Wielkim u perkusisty Mariana Mendy. Warunki w studio były przyzwoite. Był tam komputer z systemem Windows 98 i program audiacity. Były jeszcze jakieś stare mikrofony. Pierwszy kawałek który został zarejestrowany to "Bednarek" który Anastazy skomponował już dużo wcześniej. Wyraża tam swoją niechęć do tytułowego "Bednarka". Sam utwór cieszył się już wcześniej dużą popularnością we wsi. Wkrótce spotkał się też z falą krytyki od fanów Kamila Bednarka. Innymi popularnymi kawałkami z pierwszego longplaya były "Masakra", gdzie Thomas bardzo wulgarnie i ekspresyjnie pisał o zwłokach i Piekle, zaś "People of Doom" był pierwszym tekstem podobnym do współczesnych pisanych przez Thomasa. Warto też wspomnieć o jednym z najbardziej przesyconych agramatyzmami (wulgaryzmami) utworze "Klopczyk Kurwa!", który powstał po jednej z kradzieży w opinii zespołu "otyłego kleptomana". Reszta materiału również trzymała poziom lecz nie wybiła się znacząco. Na uwagę zasługuje "Jebany Zatruwacz". Anastazy starał się tutaj o dojrzalszą część muzyczną i oskarżał Stanisława Klopczyka o zatruwanie życia ludzkości. Udało się czy nie, solo i części instrumentalne są wyjątkowo mocne. Na debiucie People of Doom znalazł się również pierwszy i jedyny wiersz wybitnej pisarki Honoraty Srucz. Został on gorąco przyjęty przez krytykujących Kamila Bednarka. 10 Grudnia 2012 roku światło dzienne ujrzał album zatytułowany "People Of Doom". Album przyjął się całkiem dobrze biorąc pod uwagę kiepską według opinii krytyków produkcję. Zyskał on dosyć pozytywne noty, zwłaszcza na niezależnej scenie ciężkich brzmień. Podczas gdy album w Polsce średnio dobrze się sprzedawał, w Afryce zyskał sporą popularność, ale tutaj należy zahaczyć o fakt, że do otrzymania platynowej płyty tamże nie potrzeba wielu sprzedanych nagrań. Krąży miejska legenda w sieci o tym, że Anastazy Kałowicz podczas pobytu w Afryce wybijał rap z głowy tamtejszym mieszkańcom "zarażając" ich swoimi poglądami. Pierdolenie o Szopenie, Moje Zatargi z Klopczykiem (2013) - Rysunek artysty Anastazego Kałowicza przedstawiający jego nienawiść wobec Stanisława Klopczyka. Przedstawione są tutaj cztery osoby: Anastazy Kałowicz, Honorata Stanisława Srucz, Stachu Klopczyk i Thomas John który chcąc ukryć wizerunek kazał zastąpić swoją twarz Izzy'm Stradlin'em.]] Po debiutanckim albumie, zespół nie próżnując wziął się za komponowanie materiału do następnego longplaya (Powstawał w nieco ulepszonym RNS Studio). Przy tworzeniu największy udział miał Anastazy Kałowicz który, jak twierdzą świadkowie, złapał wenę i tworzył dzień i noc. W tym samym czasie Thomas musiał godzić życie muzyka z zawodowym, mimo tego udało mu się sklecić kilka utworów. Zawodowo dostał szansę występu w głównym rosterze federacji WWE. Album "Pierdolenie o Szopenie" charakteryzował się przede wszystkim melodyjnością (Gdy Czekałem Na Dostawę, Srabamba, Rakieta, Na Ciebie Jest Już Czas). Znalazło się tutaj również miejsce na Ostrzejsze Kompozycje (Spierdolina, Kurwa Dupa Pizda Chuj, Napierdalanie i Sąsiad). Teksty jeszcze bardziej niż na poprzednim albumie nacierały na Stanisława Klopczyka. W tamtym okresie Klopczyk stał się wrogiem nr 1 zespołu. Popularniejsze kawałki z Pierdolenia o Szopenie to "Gdy czekałem na dostawę", w którym Anastazy pokazuje swą miłość do taniego wina oraz "Rakieta", który rzecze o wyimaginowanym wystrzeleniu sąsiada-kleptomana w kosmos. "Kurwa Dupa Pizda Chuj" - ekspresja Thomasa, który był w tamtym okresie bardzo wściekły z przyczyn, których sam nikomu nie wyjawił. Oraz "Srabamba" która nie tylko była najazdem na Stanisława, ale również na jego rodzinę, która w opinii zespołu była nienormalna. Na krążku znalazł się również "Solo" w którym każdy z członków dostał swój czas na wykazanie umiejętności władania instrumentem. Pojawiła się także pierwsza ballada napisana przez Anastazego Kałowicza pt. "Na Ciebie Jest Już Czas" która jest pierwszą oficjalną balladą zespołu. Reszta materiału to idealne dopełnienie krążka który jak się okazało stał się bardzo popularny w Polsce. Pierdolenie o Szopenie po odpowiednim dopracowaniu przez zespół został wydany niedługo po debiucie, bo 25 lutego 2013. Kilka dni później został wydany minialbum "Moje Zatargi Z Klopczykiem"(27.02.2013) w całości skomponowany przez Thomasa, w którym podkreślone zostało jak bardzo tytułowa postać ma przerąbane wśród członków zespołu i każdy miał z nim osobiste porachunki. Album ten zawiera 5 kompozycji regularnych i 1 rozmowę telefoniczną z centralą policyjną (Dzień Dobry, Ja Tu Po Informację...). Moje Zatargi z Klopczykiem nie zostało ani pozytywnie ani negatywnie odebrane przez fanów, ale wielu z nich zadawało sobie pytanie o co chodzi w tym albumie i kim jest jego tytułowy bohater. Po kilku miesiącach People Of Doom wybrało się w pierwszą trasę koncertową promującą swoją twórczość. Koncerty z Trasy "Kurwa" miały bogaty repertuar, a fani za półdarmo przeważnie mogli wysłuchać prawie wszystkich wówczas utworów. Halucynogeny, Rozpierdol w Tokio (2013-2014) ]] Po udanej trasie do zespołu przyjęto Peter'a George na stanowisko trzeciej gitary. Nagrali z nim pierwszy singiel "Koszmary i Agonia" po czym pokłócił się on z Anastazym Kałowiczem o tanie wino i szybko został wyrzucony. Wkrótce z powodów artystycznych odeszła Honorata Stanisława Srucz. Niedługo potem narastały tensje między głównymi członkami zespołu i nieoficjalnie mówiło się o czasowym rozpadzie People of Doom z nieznanych przyczyn, a w tym czasie Thomasa stan zdrowia zaczął się pogarszać. Członkowie zespołu doszli do porozumienia i w 5 osobowym składzie zaczęli nagrywać kolejny album. Honoratę na klawiszach zastąpił jej szwagier, Władziu (dotychczas operator harmonijki), zaś gitarzyści również zaczęli udzielać się w wokalach. Album "Halucynogeny" został nagrany w 2013 roku w TWS Studio w domu Anastazego. Wydany został 10.12.2013. Zmiany w tym albumie były czysto produkcyjne, zaś okładkę stanowiła bogatsza szata graficzna. Ograniczony do minimum został temat Stanisława Klopczyka, zawiera on również dwa bonusy na edycji rozszerzonej (LSD i Meteor). Album obfituje w więcej pesymizmu, materialnego spojrzenia na świat, tematu pieniędzy, krytykę współczesnych realiów. Jeden z tekstów, z którego został stworzony utwór został sprzedany zespołowi za 500 złotych przez Aldonę Piętę. Twórcy albumu nie przebierali w słowach i w bardzo otwarty, a także ofensywny sposób wyrazili się o religii (Jehowy), muzyce (Pop Należy Dymać Równo, Rap Jest Do Dupy) oraz pieniądzach (Pieniądze Są Najważniejsze, Dolary). Album przyjął się o wiele lepiej od poprzedników, co zbiegało się z artystycznym i komercyjnym sukcesem. Muzykę zespołu zaczęto doceniać w wielu krajach. People of Doom odnieśli pierwszy sukces w Ameryce, gdzie Thomas promował album podróżując z federacją wrestlingu WWE jako zawodnik. Trasa Promująca album również odniosła sukces co zaowocowało w Pierwszy album koncertowy - "Rozpierdol w Tokio". Po zakończeniu tej trasy zespół wpadł na pomysł aby wziąć się za następną. Ta miała specyficzny przebieg bowiem członkowie zespołu grali na statku-scenie. Płynęli z koncertami wzdłuż brzegu polskiego Bałtyku. Lasy Sikor, Przemeblowanie (2014) 19 maja 2014 wraz z opublikowaniem okładki kolejnego, tym razem dwu płytowego albymu, na oficjalnej stronie zespołu pojawiła się informacja iż będzie to ostatni album z Anastazym, Marianem K. i Władziem. Powodem rozstania z zespołem miała być zasłużona emerytura Anastazego i Władzia. Marian K. natomiast zawsze trzymał się Anastazego więc i on odszedł. Kilka dni później pojawiła się informacja że Marian M. również opuszcza szeregi zespołu. Przyczyną były rzekomo pieniądze których miał w chuj i więcej nie potrzebował. Album został wydany 31 maja 2014 roku. Nazwa "Lasy Sikor" miała być odwołaniem się i oficjalnym pożegnaniem z członkami zespołu. Jest to też pierwszy Studyjny dwupłytowy album People Of Doom. CD zostały podzielona na materiał Thomasa i materiał Anastazego. CD tego drugiego jest koncepcyjne. Powrócił tutaj do tematów o Klopczyku ze zdwojoną siłą. Mimo tego jest to najbardziej dojrzały materiał napisany przez Anastazego (świadczy o tym choćby "Rym Cym Cym z Dupy Dym). Zaś materiał na CD Thomasa miał przedstawić m.in. miłość do taniego wina (Mocny Wieprz), tematy prostackie (Zasadził Panu Ktoś Kiedyś Kopa w Dupę?) czy też teksty skomponowane przed jego hospitalizacją (np. Wydzieram Mordę). Album według krytyków jest najlepszym albumem zespołu lecz z powodu braku trasy promującej nie osiągną sukcesu. Zawieszenie działalności People of Doom nie trwało zbyt długo, bowiem 6 VI 2014 na miejsce perkusisty wstąpił Jimmy Corna, notabene przyjaciel Thomasa z Ameryki. People of Doom reaktywowało się oficjalnie 26 czerwca 2014 roku, gdy do zespołu na gitarę dołączył Martin McBlood, zaś 17 czerwca, czyli 9 dni wcześniej przyłączył się Jack James. Tak People of Doom stało się 4-osobowym składem. Thomas zamiast grać na gitarze postanowił przywdziać bas. Wokal obieli wszyscy. Do końca 2014r. zespół był w trasie po świecie gdzie grał głównie supportując. Jeśli Masz Pieniądze... Masz Wszystko! (2015-2016) W 2015 roku People of Doom odbyło trasę po prawie całej Europie. Grając na koncertach 13 kawałków, w tym niektóre były wówczas niewydane. Jimmy i Thomas również mieli i mają na głowie walki jako zawodowi zapaśnicy, co muszą łączyć z życiem artystycznym. 27.11.2015 podczas ćwierćfinału Memoriału Petera George'a Jimmy Corna ogłosił, że 18.12.2015 ukaże się nowy album, który potem został nazwany "Jeśli Masz Pieniądze... Masz Wszystko!" poinformował też o trasie która zacznie się po nowym roku. 28.11.2015 na półfinale dodał iż album będzie zajebisty. Wszystkie teksty z albumu, podobnie jak przy debiucie pojawiły się na oficjalnej stronie People of Doom na Facebooku. Sam longplay zaś tekstowo opiewał w mieszane teksty w zależności od autora. Album nie odniósł wielkiego sukcesu lecz wierni fani spokojnie spali gdyż poziom artystyczny był zachowany. 2017? Nie Pierdol! (2016-2017) Po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej Taki Chuj jesienią 2016r. zespół miał chwilę przerwy. Pod koniec roku zaczęły się sporadycznie nagrania w domowym Studio Jimmiego Corny w windzie. Nowemu albumowi nie towarzyszyła kampania reklamowa, został wydany 27 stycznia 2017r. 29 Stycznia pod w San Antonio w Teksasie, zespół rozłożył stoiska z płytami i koszulkami. Wynajęli też osobę o imieniu Reklama na stanowisko reklamy. Poznali go podczas IV edycji memoriału im Peter'a George. Dopiero ta akcja była pierwszym działaniem w celu wypromowaniu albumu. Podobno wyprzedano wszystkie albumy na stoisku. Wydawnictwo jest kolejną gratką dla fanów. Jak na zespół przystało, zaprezentowano tu sporą dawkę dobrej muzyki. Niestety tak samo jak poprzedni album, nie odniósł takiego sukcesu jak któryś ze wczesnych... Utworem który wybija się spośród reszty z największym potencjałem komercyjnym okazał się "Widzę Was" autorstwa Martin'a McBlood'a. Trudno tu jednak mówić o wielkim Hicie bo do takiego mu daleko. Pod koniec trasy promującej album z zespołu odszedł Martin. Skrzyżowanie (2017- 2019) Odejście McBlooda pokrzyżowało plany na nagranie następnego albumu już w grudniu 2017. Grupa borykała się z niepewnością co to jego opuszczenia zespołu jeszcze przez półtorej miesiąca. Przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy muzycy czasem coś komponowali ale oficjalnie pozostawali w zawieszeniu. Nie chcąc dłużej czekać na cokolwiek ze strony Martina oraz mając wolne od innych zajęć, muzycy we trójkę postanowili w sierpniu 2018 nagrać kolejny album by wypuścić go już 11 września. Był to idealny termin na premierę Skrzyżowania. Z góry zarzucono nowemu wydawnictwu dość cukierkowy klimat w którym mimo mocnych jebnięć, dużo było cukierkowości oraz radości w brzmieniu. Fani mroczniejszych klimatów mogli znaleźć coś dla siebie lecz przeplatane było to z jaśniejszym dźwiękiem którego do końca nie kupili. Nie było pazura. Mimo wszystko zaraz po wydaniu albumu, zespół najął muzyka sesyjnego Władysława Wierciłokcia z którym wybrał się w dziesięciomiesięczną trasę "Wpierdol Bez Pierdolenia" na której przekonywał do albumu. Jak się okazało trasa również nie okazała się najlepszą. Nie zdecydowano się na promocję żadnym singlem co według krytyków było słabym rozwiązaniem gdyż album miał często mocne utwory lecz nie układały się w spójną całość. Tańczymy Na Waszych Grobach (2019-2020) W trakcie trasy "wpierdol bez pierdolenia" w rok po odejściu Martin dał znaki życia oraz wyjaśnił wszystko co zaszło. Zostało mu wybaczone. Trasa skończyła się w czerwcu i już myślano co dalej. Podziękowano muzykowi sesyjnemu Władysławowi. 8 lipca do zespołu powrócił Martin McBlood który od razu wziął się do pracy. Jednak Jimmy Corna zajął się kręceniem filmu Chasing Wolfgang co na jakiś czas opóźniło kolejny album. W międzyczasie swoje zainteresowanie pracą w zespole wyraził Marian Kałowicz popchany tam przez swojego ojca. 29 sierpnia oficjalnie został przyjęty przez Thomasa na stanowisko trzeciej gitary co u innych wywołało pewne oburzenie. Nieoficjalnie był póki co pomocnikiem przy sprzęcie oraz czasem wokalistą na próbach. Sesja nagraniowa przestawiała się z miesiąca na miesiąc aż do października kiedy wszyscy weszli do studia (WWMDS Studio tradycyjnie). Jeszcze we wrześniu Thomas ogłosił swoje wycofanie z życia publicznego na czas nieokreślony. Uspokoił jednak w kwestii pracy nad albumem w co angażował się jak zawsze. Nagrywki trwały przez cały miesiąc i zostały przerwane przez VII Memoriał. W listopadzie na szybko dograno i zmiksowano ostatnie 2 kompozycje (czym już zajmował się sam Thomas na większości memoriału był nieobecny). 16 listopada z powodu śmierci przyjaciela zespołu, Jushmitu, Jimmy odszedł z zespołu na czas nieokreślony a na pewno na czas żałoby. Tego samego dnia postanowił tak też Thomas. 20 Listopada odbyła się premiera kolejnego albumu zatytułowanego Tańczymy Na Waszych Grobach. Krytycy oraz fani zostali zmieceni w trybie natychmiastowym gdy okazało się, że People Of Doom w końcu zasięgnęło do korzeni. (...) Dyskografia '''Albumy Studyjne # People Of Doom (2012) # Pierdolenie o Szopenie (2013) # Halucynogeny (2013) # Lasy Sikor (2014) # Jeśli Masz Pieniądze... Masz Wszystko! (2015) # 2017? Nie Pierdol! (2017) # Skrzyżowanie (2018) # Tańczymy Na Waszych Grobach (2019) Minialbumy # Moje Zatargi Z Klopczykiem (2013) Albumy Koncertowe # Rozpierdol w Tokio (2014) Członkowie Zespołu Obecni * Thomas John (Bass, Wokal, 2012-obecnie) * Jimmy Corna (Perkusja, Wokal, 2014-obecnie) * Jack James (Gitara, Wokal, 2014-obecnie) * Martin McBlood (Gitara, Wokal, 2014-2017, 2019-obecnie) * Marian Kałowicz (Bass, Główny wokal, 2012-2014, Pomoc techniczna, 2019-obecnie) Byli * Anastazy Kałowicz (Gitara, Wokal, 2012-2014) * Władziu Srucz (Harmonijka, Instrumenty klawiszowe, 2012-2014) * Honorata Stanisława Srucz (Instrumenty klawiszowe, 2012-2013) * Marian Menda (Perkusja, 2012-2014) * Peter George (Gitara, 2013) * Władysław Wierciłokieć (Gitara, 2018-2019, Muzyk sesyjny bez oficjalnego członkostwa) Trasy Koncertowe # Kurwa (2013) # Halucynogeny Dostawa (2013-2014) # Przypływ Kurwa (2014) # Tsunami (2014) # Powrót Kurwa (2014) # Takie Tam Napierdalanie (2015) # Taki Chuj (2016) # Pierdolenie Z Pierdolnięciem (2017) # Wpierdol Bez Pierdolenia (2018-2019) # Wycieczka Po Cmentarzach (2019-2020) Single * "Koszmary i Agonia" (2013) * "Bednarek" (2013) * "People Of Doom" (2013) * "S.O.S." (2014) * "Jebany Dres" (2016) * "Gówno z Radia" (2016) * "Dyktator" (2016) * "Tak Szybko, Że Sram Po Gaciach" (2016) Zobacz też Spis Utworów People Of Doom. Ciekawostki: * Zachowała się lista zakupów sprzętu na potrzeby nagrania debiutanckiego albumu: Dla Mariana Kałowicza Fender Precision Bass Dla Tomasza 1963 Gold Fender Stratocaster Dla Anastazego Wzorzec gitary Tonego Iommiego. Taka poprzecierana z poprzyklejanymi kostkami. Jednak nie muszę jechać do niego osobiście... Dla Mariana wzorzec perkusji Kottaka też na zamówienie... A dla Honoraty keyboard Yamaha PSR-E333 Poza tym zamówi się Mikrofon i sprzęt. Czyli piecyki fuzy dużo mikrofonów itd. * Podczas pierwszych prób zespół uwielbiał "Napierdalać Burna" (Utwór Deep Purple). * Utwór People Of Doom napisał Thomas John który został wybrany do tego zadania poprzez głosowanie. * Anastazy swego czasu wybudował scenę niedaleko swojego domu gdzie zespół mógł grać. * Władysław Wierciłokieć nie był zwykłym grajkiem, tylko bezdomnym, którego babka wywaliła z domu i aż 36 godzin przeleżał na ławce na dworcu od czasu do czasu grając za pieniądze tamże, zanim został zauważony jego talent przez Thomasa Kategoria:People Of Doom Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Zespoły